1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image processing, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method which can provide a content searching method for intuitively and easily searching desired contents through color keys of a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
To search contents stored in an image processing apparatus or contents stored in an external storage medium connected to the image processing apparatus, a user has to undergo many steps of key input. For example, to search a photo having a specific color, a user has to sequentially perform steps of entering a photo browser, changing “folder sorting (basic sorting)” into “color sorting,” and searching the photos according to colors. In this case, a user has to select left and right buttons for a desired color after selecting the “color sorting” in a media play so as to see corresponding photos. Also, a user has to move a highlight downward for selecting a desired photo. Further, to select another color, a user has to move the highlight upward again and change the color.
Accordingly, in order to see photos corresponding to a desired color, a user has to move a highlight many times using four arrow keys of a remote controller.